


In Which Derek Jumps Stiles Before Stiles Can Jump Derek

by mfingalpha (nomz_bunny)



Series: In Which Stiles and Derek Make Babies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/mfingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is porn.</p><p>Essentially, Derek starts out with angsty feelings but then Stiles is too gorgeous to resist and they end up fucking. Yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Derek Jumps Stiles Before Stiles Can Jump Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awstilessum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/gifts).



> Written for a porn battle with Awstilessum. And I literally can't write porn. I don't even know how this came about.
> 
> Whoever gets the most kudos this week wins! SO GIMME KUDOS ;D  
> (also I fail at naming (this includes the series name) lol)

Stiles came back from his first year of college looking like sex on a stick. He had also gained confidence in himself from his experiences of getting hit on at least once a day in college. While Beacon Hills High had been filled with people that knew Stiles since he was young and crazy, and still connected Stiles with an Adderall riddled hyper kid, the rest of the wolf saw Stiles, toned from years of running from magical beasts. Stiles had his share of sexual exploits under his belt (ha) now, and he knew what he wanted. Stiles wanted Derek.

So it was after a movie night with the pack a week after Stiles and the rest of them had come home to Beacon Hills on summer vacation that Derek found himself trapped between Stiles and the corner of his newly renovated kitchen.

\--

Derek was panicking. Stiles was talking about how he’d always liked Derek, about how he was pretty sure that Derek wanted him back—he had noticed Derek staring at his mouth and ass plenty of times—and was advancing on Derek, a determined glint in his eyes.

It wasn’t that Derek didn’t _want_ Stiles, Derek thought, frustrated. No, Derek wanted Stiles a lot—and therein laid the problem. Derek was so used to the years alone after the fire that ruined everything. In New York, when he felt the need to _claim_ , to _take_ , he had found a dark club to go to and fulfill his needs. It wasn’t as if it was too hard with Derek’s face and his body. He knew objectively that he was dangerous looking, the type that people lusted after. So it wasn’t that hard to find a willing body to sink into, one that was so drunk (but willing, always willing) that there were no questions about the strange extra girth at the end of the sex. Usually it felt too good for them to even care, delirious with prolonged pleasure as Derek found relief in them. Besides, it didn’t typically last for long. Ten minutes had been the longest since—since Kate.

Even with Kate, it had lasted half an hour at the longest. A half hour of guilty and awkward pleasure for a young Derek and constant complaining from Kate, who hated it when Derek was attached to her. Derek should have known from that.

The thing was, knotting was supposed to be pleasurable and intimate for both participants. Derek’s father had told him about it during the obligatory sex talk from father to son, albeit an unconventional one that included talks of _mates_. When his father started on the topic of mates, an adoring expression crept across his features as his father’s mind connected the word _mate_ with Derek’s mother. When Derek found his mate, his father had said, the knotting would last much longer. He had originally been speaking of how knotting lasted for minutes at the most when it wasn’t a mate, but mates, his father said with a satisfied looking smile (that made Derek fake vomit before his dad slapped his head), knotting with his mate lasted at the very _least_ an hour. The stronger the love that already existed, the longer the knotting.

So really, Derek should have known that Kate wasn’t his mate, that he shouldn’t have trusted Kate so deeply, shouldn’t have given Kate the chance to burn down his family, his life around him. It was Derek’s delusional, naïve love for Kate that caused the knotting to last longer than the customary few minutes between strangers.

But going back to his problem at hand, Derek tried desperately to glare at Stiles as the gorgeous man that he had grown into advanced on him. Derek was pretty sure that if he were to have sex with Stiles, the knotting would last well beyond an hour.

It was about a month after Stiles had left for college when Derek realized that he and Stiles had kept in contact, calling, emailing, or talking over Skype every week. Their conversations happened oftener and longer than the ones between Stiles and Scott at times. The reason occurred to Derek after one such phone call—he was in love with Stiles. Derek was pretty sure that Stiles was in love with Derek as well, the way Stiles prodded Derek into eating, the way Stiles entrusted his dad into Derek’s care.

So if Derek were to have sex with Stiles, then the knotting would last for several hours. He hadn’t even kissed Stiles before, a several hour long knotting session was completely out of the question.

“Derek.” Stiles’ voice jerked Derek out of his panicking head and back into the present. Stiles had gotten within a centimeter of Derek. This close, Stiles’ beauty took Derek’s breath away.

“Stiles.”

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Stiles continued, looking directly into Derek’s eyes, “and then you’re going to fuck me so hard that I’ll feel it for days.”

Derek’s breath hitched at that, his entire world focused on Stiles. The knotting issue flew out of Derek’s mind at Stiles’ words, as he lunged forward the short distance. Stiles gave a surprised gasp that melted into a moan as Derek jumped the gun and crashed their lips together.

It was a mess of teeth clacking against each other as the two desperately mashed their mouths together. Derek finally gave a growl of frustration as he yanked at Stiles and separated them. Grabbing onto Stiles’ wrist, he dragged a dazed looking Stiles’ the short distance to Derek’s bedroom. Once there, Derek nearly threw Stiles onto his bed, and watched as Stiles bounced a bit.

“Derek, c’mon,” whined Stiles as Derek continued to rake his gaze down Stiles’ body. Stiles started tugging at his clothing, managing to pull his shirt off before Derek pounced.

This time when their lips met, it was more composed, although still hot and frantic. Derek caught Stiles’ bottom lip with his teeth and scraped at it, relishing the choked off groan that Stiles made. Licking at Stiles’ slightly parted lips caused Stiles to open up to Derek’s ministrations. Stiles made mewling noises (that he would forever deny) as Derek licked into Stiles’ mouth, tongues occasionally tangling with each other. It was Derek’s turn to moan as Stiles caught Derek’s tongue and sucked. Skimming his hands down Stiles’ narrow waist, Derek shoved his hands into Stile’s jeans, under the boxer briefs that he wore. Stiles broke the kiss with a gasped cry as Derek’s hand wrapped around his cock. Jerking his hips up, Stiles tried to fuck into Derek’s big, warm hand, but Derek’s free hand pushed at Stiles’ hip and kept him still. Stiles moaned, the feeling of being restrained only adding to his lust-haze. He shoved at Derek’s jeans, trying to get them off.

“Derek, c’mon, Derek fuck me,” panted Stiles as Derek slowly jerked Stiles off. Derek growled as he managed to pull his hand back out and stood up from the bed. Within a couple seconds, he was fully naked and reached to help Stiles slide his jeans off. Finally, they were both naked.

“Derek,” groaned Stiles, making grabby hands at Derek’s fully erect dick. He eyed appreciatively at it, pink tongue sliding out to lick at his lips, causing Derek’s dick to twitch. Derek shuffled up to Stiles’ mouth as Stiles reached out to tug Derek even closer. Stiles breathed, open-mouthed at the head of Derek’s cock and Derek felt his eyes go cross-eyed with the pleasure.

“Stiles, fuck,” Derek managed to ground out. He grabbed two fistfuls of Stiles’ hair (he’d grown it out a bit) and yanked him forward. Stiles moaned appreciatively around a mouthful of Derek. Licking and sucking obscenely at Derek’s cock, he went to reach a hand up to help but one of Derek’s hands let go and smacked Stiles’ hand away.

“No, I wanna—fuck your mouth only,” Derek grunted as he started earnestly thrusting into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles let his mouth go slack and hummed happily, causing Derek to curse as it sent vibrations through him. Feeling quite a bit wrecked, Derek pulled out, eyes clouding over with another surge of lust as a string of pre-come and saliva connected Stiles’ fucked out pink mouth with his cock. Stiles licked his lips and looked seductively up at him through his long lashes.

“Turn over,” said Derek roughly, voice cracking a little. Stiles, who wasn’t one for following directions usually, scrambled to follow Derek’s command. He flipped over and presented his pert backside to Derek who palmed it admiringly.

Reaching over to grab the bottle of lube from his bedside table, he squeezed out liberal amounts on his fingers. Without warning, he plunged one thick finger into Stiles’ pink rosebud. Stiles jerked at the intrusion, stilled by Derek’s hand grabbing tightly onto his hip. Derek, for all his previous roughness, was gentle preparing Stiles. The knowledge that he was going to have to push his knot through his mate’s (oh god Stiles still didn’t know about that) tight hole made him be extra careful in his preparations. Pulling his finger out, he squeezed a bit more lube and added two fingers this time, twisting his fingers around in Stiles’ ass. Stiles gave a punched out sounding moan as Derek curled his fingers, hitting his prostate.

“Derek, fuck, Derek!” cried Stiles as he tried to fuck himself back onto Derek’s fingers. Derek swallowed harshly at the sight of Stiles writhing around trying to get past Derek’s firm grip on his hip—his fingers still curled up, fucking in and out of his now welcoming hole, getting swallowed up in it.

“Shit,” cursed Derek as he felt Stiles clench up around his fingers, trying to force Derek into fucking him. Smirking wickedly, he added another finger, three fingers now causing Stiles to buck wildly, trying desperately to get some relief. Placing his hand on Stiles’ lower back, he shoved him down making Stiles land with an “oomph” face first on the bed. He jabbed his fingers into Stiles’ prostate, and relentlessly pressed his fingers on it over and over again.

“Ah-ah-ah,” whimpered Stiles, feeling over stimulated as white bloomed behind his closed eyes every time Derek’s fingers hit that sweet spot in him. Before he could start pleading for Derek to fuck him, fuck him now, please, Derek leant down and started licking and sucking at the back of Stiles’ neck. A sharp bite was it for Stiles and he was coming harder than he thought was possible, making a wet spot in the sheets underneath him. Comfortably pliant now, Stiles made appreciative noises as Derek worried the bite area a bit more and oh god, Stiles was going to have a massive hickey the next morning.

Abruptly though, Derek sat back up. Stiles turned his head lazily and even though it’d been mere seconds since he came, he could feel his cock twitching as he saw Derek slicking up his own dick.

“You gonna fuck me now, Derek?” asked Stiles, a filthy looking smile on his face. Derek groaned and gripped the base of his cock firmly in order to make sure his knot didn’t form prematurely. Without replying, he lined up the head of his cock to Stiles’ well-slicked hole and with one smooth stroke, slid into Stiles.

“Derek,” groaned Stiles, he could feel the _fullness_ of Derek in him. His own cock was now valiantly growing hard again; a much faster recovery time than he thought he had in him. Derek growled in reply and pulled out slowly before slamming back into him. Stiles whimpered as Derek’s slow rhythm made him want to tilt his hips back into Derek, to meet him every thrust.

Derek growled again, this time grabbing under Stiles’ armpits and pulling him up so that his back was flush against Derek’s chest. This new position caused Stiles to gasp as the new angle had Derek’s every plunge hit his prostate dead on.

“Oh god, Derek—Derek!” shouted Stiles as Derek decided to lean even further back. Stiles was basically sitting on Derek’s lap now, legs splayed on both sides of Derek. He could see his own cock bouncing obscenely as Derek fucked up into him. There was a pause as Derek adjusted their position a bit before Derek’s large hands came to hold tightly around Stiles’ waist and lifted Stiles up and up until only the had of his cock was inside Stiles. Before Stiles could complain, Derek slammed Stiles back onto his cock.

“Fuck!” cried both of them as gravity aided the fucking now. Before long, Stiles could feel another orgasm building—but something strangely bulbous was prodding against his asshole now.

“Derek?” questioned Stiles, panting out the words, “Derek, what is that?!” cried out Stiles, deeply confused, a bit scared, and _really_ _fucking turned on_ as something that felt like the size of a tennis ball was being grounded into his ass.

“’s my knot…” came the strained answer. It sounded vaguely embarrassed.

“ _Knot?_ You mean—fuck!” Stiles was cut off as Derek thrust particularly hard into him that time, “ _LIKE A DOG?!”_ Everything abruptly stopped as Derek stopped. Stiles gave a wail, “No! Why are you _stopping_?!”

“I, aren’t you—I mean, you aren’t disgusted?” Derek asked, confused. Stiles strained to turn around and look at Derek’s face. Derek gave a sort of whining sound as Stiles’ movement made his ass clench up around Derek’s cock. Stiles made a noise of his own as he felt the thick girth of Derek’s cock within him. Leaning his head back onto Derek’s shoulder, he peered up at Derek. Derek was scowling up at the wall. Stiles reached hands over and dragged Derek’s head down to face him. Smiling softly up at Derek, he pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth.

“Derek. I love you,” said Stiles confidently, “I’m pretty sure you love me. I don’t think any part of you is disgusting.” Derek made a face that Stiles read to be an I-love-you-too-but-I’m-too-emotionally-constipated-to-say face. “Besides,” Stiles added thoughtfully, grinning at Derek, “I think it’s hot. How long would we be, uh, tied together?”

“A…couple of hours,” muttered Derek, peeking down at Stiles through half closed eyes. Stiles moaned at Derek’s words, and involuntarily, his cock twitched and pre-come spurted out. Derek’s jaw dropped at Stiles’ reaction to his answer. With a groan as Stiles’ ass clenched down tight around Derek’s cock, he resumed fucking Stiles, but this time, he started grinding his engorged cock into Stiles’ hole.

“Oh god!” cried Stiles as he felt Derek’s _knot_ slowly get pushed into his hole. He worried for a second it wouldn’t fit before suddenly the widest part popped in and the rest was practically sucked in by Stiles’ greedy hole.

Derek choked out a strangled sounding yell as he thick streams of come started spilling into Stiles. Stiles found himself coming as well as Derek’s knot pushed directly at his prostate. The two were nearly blinded by the pure ecstasy they felt.

Finally coming down from the high, Stiles slurred out, “Derek. Derek, that was awesome, we should’ve had sex years ago.” Derek snorted at Stiles’ fucked out expression. Placing a kiss to Stiles’ mouth, he slowly started arranging them into a lying down position in order to be more comfortable for the next few hours. The shifting provoked moans out of the two as Derek’s knot nudged against Stiles’ prostate—making his ass clench down tight on Derek’s cock causing spurts of come to spill into Stiles again.

“Derek, oh my god,” Stiles moaned, “I’m going to feel your come inside of me for hours, aren’t I?”

“I’m going to come periodically, it’s meant to breed pups,” Derek soothed (he never thought he’d be soothing anyone), smoothing Stiles’ sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Well, I’m not gonna be giving you any babies, but—ungh—this feels so fucking good and weird at the same time,” Stiles panted out, another rush of warm fluid causing Derek to grind up into Stiles’ ass and the knot to thrust firmly into that sport that caused stars to appear.

It took a while, but eventually the two managed to settle down and Stiles was almost nodding off when he heard Derek mutter “I _think_ you can’t get pregnant.” He dismissed it as a hallucination from sleepiness though. Because that shit ain’t real.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://tintinnare.tumblr.com)


End file.
